The present invention relates generally to the updating of software code. The invention relates more generally to the utilization of commonly replaced system parts. The invention relates more importantly to memory provided in commonly replaced system parts. The invention relates in particular with regards to a Customer Replaceable Unit (CRU) and a Customer Replaceable Unit Monitor (CRUM).
Many machines have replaceable sub-assemblies. Printing machines for example may have a number of replaceable sub-assemblies such as a fuser print cartridge, a toner cartridge, or an automatic document handler. These subassemblies may be arranged as a unit called a cartridge, and if intended for replacement by the customer or machine owner, may be referred to as a CRU. Examples of a CRU may include a printer cartridge, a toner cartridge, or a transfer assembly unit. It may be desirable for a CRU design to vary over the course of time due to manufacturing changes or to solve post launch problems with either: the machine, the CRU, or a CRU and machine interaction. Further, design optimizations may be recognized subsequent to design launch and machine sale, that a relatively simple code update might realize. However, solving these problems, or providing optimization updates, generally requires a field call to accomplish.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,237 to Schron, the invention described discloses a reproduction machine having a non-volatile memory for storing indications of machine consumable usage such as photoreceptor, exposure lamp and developer, and an alphanumeric display for displaying indications of such usage. In operation, a menu of categories of machine components is first scrolled on the alphanumeric display. Scrolling is provided by repetitive actuation of a scrolling switch. Having selected a desired category of components to be monitored by appropriate keyboard entry, the sub-components of the selected category can be scrolled on the display. In this manner, the status of various consumables can be monitored and appropriate instructions displayed for replacement. In another feature, the same information on the alphanumeric display can be remotely transmitted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,088 to Gilliland et al., there is disclosed a monitor/warranty system for electrostatographic reproducing machines in which replaceable cartridges providing a predetermined number of images are used, each cartridge having an EEPROM programmed with a cartridge identification number that when matched with a cartridge identification number in the machine enables machine operation, a cartridge replacement warning count, and a termination count at which the cartridge is disabled from further use, the EEPROM storing updated counts of the remaining number of images left on the cartridge after each print run.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,503 to LeSueur et al., provides a printing machine, having operating parameters associated therewith, for producing prints. The printing machine includes a controller for controlling the operating parameters and an operator replaceable sub-assembly adapted to serve as a processing station in the printing machine. The operator replaceable sub-assembly includes a memory device, communicating with the controller when the replaceable sub-assembly is coupled with the printing machine, for storing a value which varies as a function of the usage of the replaceable sub-assembly, the controller adjusting a selected one of the operating parameters in accordance with the stored value for maintaining printing quality of the printing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,409 to Beard et al., there is disclosed a fuser module, being a fuser subsystem installable in a xerographic printing apparatus, which includes an electronically-readable memory permanently associated therewith. The control system of the printing apparatus reads out codes from the electronically-readable memory at install to obtain parameters for operating the module, such as maximum web use, voltage and temperature requirements, and thermistor calibration parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,621 to Richards et al., discloses that in a printer or copier, a removable module, such as a marking material supply module or a marking device module, is provided with a non-volatile memory chip which retains information about the cumulative use of the module and other performance-related data. The non-volatile memory is accessed through a wireless interface, such as an RF loop or IR detector, which is also associated with the module. The memory can be accessed, through wireless means, either by the printer or copier itself or by an external device. The wireless interface can also be used to access a memory which is attached to part which moves within the printer or copier, such as a roller or drum, thus avoiding the use of wire harnesses.
All of the patents indicated above are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety for their teaching.
Therefore, as discussed above, there exists a need for an arrangement and methodology which will solve the problem of providing software code updates without the need for a field service call. Thus, it would be desirable to solve this and other deficiencies and disadvantages as discussed above with an improved methodology for updating machine software code.
The present invention relates to a method for operating a machine comprising the steps of providing a replaceable sub-assembly separable from the machine, the replaceable sub-assembly further comprising a wireless interface, and a memory. Communication is performed via the wireless interface with the replaceable sub-assembly to store software code of executable instructions relating to the operation of the machine into the memory. This is then followed by placing the replaceable sub-assembly into the machine, reading the memory and placing the stored software code upgrade into the machine as new machine software code. The final step being operating the machine with the replaceable sub-assembly in accordance with the new software code.
The present invention relates to a replaceable sub-assembly for use in a machine. The replaceable sub-assembly comprising a memory a wireless interface and upgraded executable machine instructions suitable for directing the machine to operate in an upgraded fashion, where the upgraded executable machine instruction is communicated with the memory via the wireless interface.
In particular, the present invention relates to a method for operating a printer apparatus comprising the step of providing a customer replaceable unit separable from the printer apparatus, the customer replaceable unit further comprising a memory and wireless means, the memory having stored within a software code upgrade of executable instructions relating to upgraded operation of the printer apparatus. The method further comprises communicating via the wireless means the software code upgrade of executable instructions relating to upgraded operation to the printer apparatus.